Zeus (God of War)
Zeus is the king of the gods in the God of War universe. While he appears as a supportive character in the first game and it's installments, he serves as the primary antagonist in the second and the third game of God of War. Zeus is a major player in Animated vs. Video Game Villains War. Animated Vs Video Game Villains War Encounter with Hades When the animated counterpart of Hades arrives in the CGI realm, Zeus, in his eagle form, fearing that he would stand against him, turns the giant Colossus of Rhodes to life. After the Colossus's destruction, Zeus takes his real form to face Hades. With a swing of the Blade of Olympus, he sends him flying into an unknown location. The Final Straw Later, Zeus observes the death of his daughter, who Hades had killed, Athena, Zeus swore revenge at Hades before he disappears away. Later, the king of the gods finds out that his son, Hercules, who was guarding the "Pandora's Box", was killed in a combat with Hades and Ursula and the fact that his other son, Ares, joins forces with his enemy. Before Zeus was ready to finish off the trio, Hades's forces disappear in a flash, taking with them the "Pandora's Box". Preparations Zeus then rallies upon the rest of the Olympian Gods on Mount Olympus to prepare themselves and defend Olympus from it's newest enemies. Video Game Villains War Malus: World of War Learning of Kratos' Actions At some point when the war was beginning, Zeus heard rumours that the Greek city known as Sicyon was beginning to convert to the Titans' worship rather than his own. To set an example and, if possible, convince the Sicyonians to renounce their worship of the Titans and go back to serving the Olympians, Zeus sent his demigod son, Kratos, to lead an attack on their city. Although the attack was a massive victory, Kratos was led to believe that Zeus had deceived him into attacking Sicyon so that he could be slain by Nessus, son of Poseidon, in order to protect the King of Olympus' rule. As Kratos silently vowed to kill Zeus for his treachery, a war between father and son was set in motion. When Zeus was informed by Hermes that the Ghost of Sparta had burned a temple made in the Olympians' honor, he was outraged and distressed at his son's actions at the same time. Though he was hesitant to order his own son's death at first, he was convinced that it was the only way to protect his reign when his brother, Hades, who was secretly conspiring to take Olympus for himself, reminded him of the Spartan's brutality and what the death of Olympus would mean. Realizing that there was hardly any other choice, Zeus let Hades advise him on the next course of action. Category:Non-Disney Villains Category:Gods Category:CGI Villains Category:Maleficent's Alliance in Pokemon Heroes Vs Disney and Non-Disney Villains Category:Vs Hades Category:"Pokemon Heroes vs. Disney and Non-Disney Villains" villains Category:Animated vs Video Game Villains War Category:Zeus Alliance in Animated vs Video Game Villains War Category:Gods of Olympus (God of War) Category:Rivals Category:Non-Disney Heroes Category:Characters Category:Heroes Category:Villains Category:Video Game Villains Category:Video Game Heroes Category:CGI Heroes Category:Heroes in Villains Wars Category:Non-Disney Heroes in Villains Wars Category:Major Players Category:Corey Burton Category:Jō Haruhiko